Memories
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: These are just some little one-shots of the turtles and their little sister Ariana together and the memories they make. Based in the 2012 version!


**Hi guys! So, like I said before...my other story kind of connects to this, but Ariana stays 4 in this one. Also it might confuse a lot of people on this one so let me clear this up with you, THIS IS BEFORE ARIANA'S TRANSFORMATION INTO A TEENAGER. (If you do not know what I am talking about when I say this, please read my other fanfiction "Rise of the turtles, and maybe a new member?") A lot of people are asking why I am making this, well it's because in my other story a lot of people wanted more chapters of Ariana and the turtles when she was four. So…this is basically the story LOL. Enjoy to my past/new readers!**

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana was packing up her things to go visit her brothers, she goes over to the lair for a week to spend time with her brothers, and then comes back up to the surface to spend time with April.

"Ariana, are you almost ready?" April asked, peeking her head through Ariana's bedroom door. Ariana turned away from her bag and smiled.

"Yeah, I just need to pack a few more things…" Ariana said.

"Well hurry up, I want to get you there so that way Mikey can stop texting me so much." April said closing the door. Ariana turned her attention back to her stuff and kept on packing.

**April's P.O.V **

Ariana is spending a week out with her brothers; I'm going to miss her so much though. But this is fair to her brothers and me so I guess this works.

At the age of 4, Ariana has been through quite a bit in her life already. Between our mother dying, our father being captured by aliens (which she thinks he is on a business trip for), and figuring out her brothers are turtles, this kid has had one pretty confusing life.

Anyways, I hope she has fun with her brothers. Its better that they bond more, I love seeing them play with her. She loves them all and it's so cute to see her with them, especially Raph.

Ariana came running down the stairs with her bags. She was all packed and ready to go.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded her head with a huge grin. I smiled back and grabbed her little hand. "Alright, let's go!"

_**-Page Break-**_

I lifted the manhole cover which was quite a struggle, but I finally got it open. Ariana jumped down and I followed her as well, closing the manhole on my way in.

We walked into the lair to find her brothers all in the living room. Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was punching the dummy in the corner, and Mikey and Donnie were playing pinball. Leo was the first one to grasp his attention on our arrival.

"Hey guys…" Leo greeted, getting up and walking towards us. Leo smiled and looked down at Ariana. He got down on one knee and opened his arms wide as Ariana let go of my hand and ran into Leo's arms. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Ariana pulled away and looked up to Leo.

"Good…" Ariana said, leaning back into Leo's warm welcome. He chuckled while I just stood there smiling. He was such a good older brother to her, I'm glad she has another person that she can look up to and put her on the right path.

"How are you, April?" Donnie asked entering the room.

"I'm fine, just been busy with homework. School sucks, I hate chemistry." I complained.

"W-Well maybe I could help you out sometime…" Donnie said. I shook my head.

"That's okay, Donnie. I think I can handle it on my own. Thanks though." I said. I looked back down to Leo who was still holding Ariana. "Well, I have to get to work for the night shift. Thanks for taking her." Leo just smiled.

"No problem, we're glad to have her." He said.

"Ariana, are you gonna be good?" I asked. Ariana broke away from the hug and nodded. I opened my arms as she ran into them and gave her a hug. "Love you, see you guys later."

"Bye!" The guys said in unison as I left the lair.

**End of P.O.V **

"So Ariana…" Leo began. "I'm going to go train a bit in the training room, why don't you stay out here and watch TV or something?" Ariana nodded and sat down on the ground to watch TV. Leo left the living room and went into the training room.

After a while, Ariana got bored watching TV. She looked around the room and saw Mikey still playing pinball, but Donnie had left his side to go back to his lab. Ariana jumped up and ran over to Mikey, grabbing his leg and clinging on tight.

"Whoa!" Mikey said surprised. He looked down at Ariana who was smiling and giggling. "Hey, you made me lose."

"Sorry Mikey…" Ariana said as she let go of his leg, kind of upset. Mikey smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Its fine, Ari…no worries." Mikey said. A small smile appeared on Ariana's face. "So, what do you need?" Mikey got down to Ariana's level as she twiddled her thumbs while she was thinking.

"I want to play…" Ariana said. "With you." Mikey smiled and scooped her up, flinging her on the back of his shell.

"Piggy back ride!" Mikey yelled as he jumped all around the living room. Ariana was giggling as she bounced around with Mikey. After a few minutes, Mikey grew tired and put her down on the couch.

"Again!" Ariana cheered. Mikey was panting but he still managed to crack a smile.

"No, not again…" Mikey said. "Mikey is worn OUT!" Mikey slumped down next to Ariana on the couch, still trying to catch his breath.

"Then what do we do?" Ariana asked. Mikey turned to her and shrugged.

"I don't know, little dude." Mikey said.

"Can I have a hug?" Ariana asked. Mikey smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure, but why?" Mikey asked.

"Because I like your hugs…" Ariana said as she snuggled into Mikey's plastron. He rubbed a comforting hand on her back as she hugged him tighter.

"So you like my hugs, eh?" Mikey asked. Ariana gently nodded her head, keeping her eyes shut and a soft smile on her face. "Well...you can have as many as you want. My brothers never want to hug me…"

"Well then they're missing out. You're my hug buddy, and I love you." Ariana said. Mikey chuckled and kept rubbing her back.

"Love you too, Ari." Mikey said. He groaned and rolled his head over to Donnie who just entered the room.

"Hey Donnie, what time are we gonna have dinner?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey. You have to ask Leo." Donnie answered.

"But…Leo's training." Mikey whined. "And he's all the way in the training room…"

"So get up and ask him…" Donnie said, now facing Mikey.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed Donnie I'm kind of busy…" Mikey said. Donnie cocked his head and looked over to the other side of Mikey to see Ariana cuddling with him.

"Well, have Ariana go ask him. I just came out here to get a toothpick from the cabinet in the kitchen." Donnie said as he left the room to go back to his lab. Mikey sighed and turned his head back to Ariana who was blissfully lying on his chest.

"Ariana, can you go ask Leo what time we're gonna eat?" Mikey asked. Ariana slowly lifted her head up and looked at Mikey.

"But Leo's training right now…" Ariana said. "Wouldn't he get mad?" Mikey shook his head.

"Nah, he should be fine…I'll be right here. Please?" Mikey pleaded. Ariana nodded and stood up and walked over to the doors to the training room.

She quietly opening them, knowing not to make so much commotion or else Leo might lose his focus. Ariana closed the doors quietly and saw Leo swinging his katana in various formations.

"Leo?" Ariana said as she got closer. Leo stopped swinging his blades and turned around to see his little sister. He smiled and put his weapon away as he walked over to her and got on one knee.

"Hey kiddo…" Leo said. "I thought you were playing with Mikey?"

"I was, but he wanted me to ask you what time we are having dinner." Ariana said. Leo chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Now he's got you running around doing stuff for him, doesn't he?" Leo said. Ariana shrugged as Leo stood up straight. "I guess that's enough training for tonight, why don't I go get us some pizza?"

"Can I come with you?" Ariana asked. Leo shook his head.

"No Ariana, it's too dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you…" Leo said. "You can stay with Mikey."

"But…I wanna go with you. I promise I'll behave." Ariana begged. Leo shook his head again, getting stern.

"No Ariana…I know you'll be good but it's not safe." Leo said. Ariana's excitement level lowered as she hung her head and nodded.

"Okay…" Ariana said softly. Ariana turned around and left the room as Leo followed behind her.

Mikey was still sitting on the couch playing with his T-Phone when Ariana ran over to him and tapped his leg.

"Hold on Ari…I just gotta beat this level." Mikey said has his thumbs rapidly tapped the screen.

"Mikey, I need you to watch Ariana while Donnie, Raph, and I go out to get dinner." Leo ordered. Mikey groaned as the sound of "bee-bee-bee-boop" noise came from his phone, signaling the others that he lost the game.

"Ugh, hey little dude…" Mikey said. Ariana rested her head on Mikey's lap.

"We'll be back soon." Leo said.

_**-Page Break-**_

After Leo and his brothers left, Ariana and Mikey went to Mikey's room.

"What do ya wanna do?" Mikey asked.

"It's your room…" Ariana said. Mikey flopped into his bean bag and lounged back.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked.

"What movie?" Ariana asked. Mikey turned his head to the rack full of DVD's next to him.

"Go take a look and see what you wanna watch…" Mikey said. He picked up a comic book and held it up to his face beginning to read it, knowing it was going to take Ariana a while to pick out a movie. Ariana walked over to the DVD rack and scanned her finger down the various cases.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Ariana cheered as she took the DVD out and held it in front of Mikey with a grin. Mikey set his comic down a looked at the DVD. He shrugged.

"Why not? Let's go put this in the DVD player…" Mikey said as he picked Ariana up and carried her back to the living room.

He set her down on the couch and put the DVD in the DVD player. He sat back down and Ariana came close to his side again, cuddling under a blanket and lying on his lap. Mikey put a gentle hand on her shoulder as the movie started.

About 30 minutes after the movie started Leo, Donnie, and Raph came back with dinner.

"Pizza is here!" Leo cheered as they walked into the kitchen. Mikey patted Ariana's shoulder as she lifted her head up from his lap.

"Come on Ari, pizza!" Mikey said picking her up and putting her on his back. He galloped into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Mikey sat down next to her and tickled her sides.

"Ha-ha! S-Stop Mikey!" Ariana said in between breaths of laughs.

"Calm down, you two." Leo ordered as he sat across from them. "Don't work her up before dinner, Mikey. She'll get sick."

"Fine Leo, but the tickle monster shall return!" Mikey said in an evil tone while raising his hand. Ariana playfully cowered and grabbed Donnie's arm.

"Donnie protect me!" Ariana cried with laughter.

"Enough!" Leo ordered. Ariana let go of Donnie's arm and Mikey sat straight.

"Man Leo, why do you have to ruin all the fun?" Mikey whined as he crossed his arms. Leo ignored Mikey's question as the pizza box was set on the table with paper plates. Mikey gave Ariana a plate and began to put pizza on his own. Ariana tried to reach over to the pepperoni slice, but her arm was too short. Leo picked up the piece of pizza and handed it to Ariana.

"Here you go, short stuff." Leo joked.

"Thanks Leo…" Ariana said as she sat back down. She picked the pepperoni off of her pizza and ate it separately.

"This kid knows what she's doing…" Mikey said as he copied her. Ariana was a slow eater; she never really inhaled food like her brothers did. She was always the last to finish and Mikey always ate her crusts, considering she didn't like them.

Once they were done, Mikey took Ari's and his own plate and threw it away.

"Time for bed, Ari…" Mikey said.

"Do I have to?" Ariana asked. Mikey laughed and nodded.

"Sorry kiddo, you wanna sleep in my room with me?" Mikey asked. Ariana smiled and nodded vigorously as she reached her arms up.

"Don't you wanna say goodnight to Leo, Raph, and Donnie?" Mikey mentioned. Ariana nodded and hopped up and tapped Donnie's arm. He was working on something, but he turned to her anyways and kissed her head.

"Night Ariana…" Donnie said.

"Nighty night Donnie…" Ariana said as she walked over to Leo.

"Goodnight Ariana." Leo said, pulling Ariana in for a hug.

"Nighty night." Ariana said. She walked over to Raph, not touching him or anything. "Nighty night!" Ariana said in a cheerful tone. Raph smirked and ruffled her curls.

"Night kiddo…" Raph said. Mikey picked Ariana up and took her back to his room.

_**-Page Break-**_

Mikey grabbed Ariana a blanket and a pillow and set her up a little sleeping spot on his beanbag. He tucked her in but then noticed her looking worried.

"Ariana, what's wrong?" Mikey asked curiously. Ariana pointed to under his bed.

"Is…is there a monster under there?" Ariana asked. Mikey walked over and got on his knees to look under the bed.

"Hello? Any monsters under there?" Mikey asked. "Nope, I don't see anything." Mikey lifted his head and climbed into his bed.

"I'm right here, okay?" Mikey assured. Ariana nodded and snuggled into the blankets as Mikey turned off the lights.

Ariana was looking all around the dark room. She turned over on her side and something under her had set off a loud sound, making Ariana jump.

"AHH!" Ariana screamed as she jumped up into Mikey's bed and clung to him like a dryer sheet.

"What's wrong, Ariana?" Mikey asked. He heard the noise and got up to see what it was. Ariana stayed on Mikey's bed. He lifted up the beanbag and saw his toy robot moving and making sounds. He picked it up and showed Ariana.

"It's just my robot…" Mikey said.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Ariana cried. Mikey turned it off and walked back over to Ariana.

"Shh…it's okay, Ariana. Calm down, I'm right here…" Mikey said putting a hand on her tiny leg. "Come on, I'll tuck you back in." Ariana leaned back against his wall and shook her head.

"No no no no no!" Ariana refused.

"What? Do you wanna sleep with me?" Mikey asked. Ariana nodded as Mikey sighed and hopped back into the bed. "Alright, come here…" Ariana snuggled into Mikey's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight Ariana…" Mikey said.

"Nighty night Mikey…" Ariana said as she reached her head up and kissed Mikey gently on the cheek.

_**-Page Break-**_

**Alright, so chapter one is complete! Also, this doesn't mean the end of my other story either. I love all the nice reviews that I've been getting on that story, I can't believe I have 73 reviews! It's so surreal I can't believe it omg I can't thank you all enough! If you guys have any requests on which brother should come into the next chapter and what would happen in it then PM with the request! I promise to get back to all of you c; anyways, I will update this and my other story soon! Love you all and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter c: **


End file.
